Clouded Skies
by CrimsonButterflyx
Summary: What happens when the newly adopted Emi Sakura starts attending school at Ouran Academy? Is an adoptive daughter really cut out for the school life of a Blue Blood? Kaoru x OC Fanfic.


Ouran Academy. The new school I had just been enrolled to attend was standing right in front of me. It's beautiful, I thought. Too beautiful for someone like me to actually fit in. With my legs shaking and my body full of nerves, I took a step forward. If I'm only going to get this far in that amount of time, I'll be so old I won't even be able to go to school here! My shoulder length brown hair was blowing in the breeze gently, my hair half tied up with a beautiful white lace ribbon. My face had been caked with makeup from my stylist, making me sigh in annoyance. Looking good and impressing people was not my thing, not something I was good at. I mean, I liked to dress up and look nice like most girls, but this was way too much, even for the girliest of girls to feel comfortable in. My head slowly inched up again, and as soon as I saw the academy out of the corner of my eye I I shook my head and closed my eyes, beginning to walk forward as fast as I could. Having not been concentrating on my surroundings, I accidentally bumped into this beautiful young boy and falling straight on my butt.

"You're not hurt are you?" he said to me, his voice full of concern, and I just stared at him. "...What? Oh, yeah, I'm super!" I said, trying to sound positive, but my voice was still shaky. He laughed. "Your first day? You don't seem very familiar around here." I nodded slowly, and he held out his hand. "I'm Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka." he grinned as I placed my hand is his own, showing a small smile. "And you are...?" "Oh, sorry! I'm Emi Sakura." I exclaimed, still off in what seemed like a dream land. That's when I realized Haruhi was talking to me. "I understand what it's like to come here and not fit in, so I could show you around? If you don't mind being seen with an honour student?" I shook my head quickly. "I should be able to find my own way around, besides, I think my image would be worse for your reputation..." I said slowly. He looked at me questioningly. "But what do you mean?" I looked down at my feet, and kicked a small pebble with my new brown mary-janes. "Well, you see, I was recently adopted into the famous Sakura family, the family who is famous for their line of beauty products and clothes, because the lady who married into that family was indeed my deceased mother's sister. So to this school, I am more scum on their shoe then they think you are..." I was cut off at the end of my sentence by Haruhi, slowly tugging at me. "I don't care for names or labels, so you coming with me or not?" I smiled, but the way 'he' pulled me gave away the fact that this very feminine boy was actually a girl. "Let's go!"

We both walked through the entrance of the school, and the first thing I could think of was wow. What a magnificently decorated school. From the ceilings hung beautiful chandeliers and the stair cases were decorated with red carpets. Actually, this school didn't even seem like a school, it was more of a palace. As we continued to walk, we passed a sign that said Library. "This WOULD be my favourite place in the school, except for the fact they don't even use it as a library, it's just like a hang out full of books..." Haruhi told me disappointedly. I laughed. "These rich people seem to come to school just to play around, not to even do any work... Who would have knew that the most prestigious school in all of Japan is actually just a playground for the rich and the famous." Haruhi gave me a huge grin. "You seem to get what I mean more than other people, but then again, we grew up as normal children, not these fancy 'princess' girls I see around EVERYWHERE." As she was talking, I could see a group of girls out the corner of my eye. They were giving me an evil glare, and then I realized who I was with. Haruhi is in a BOY'S uniform after all. I guess rich people can't even tell the difference in genders either... I thought to myself. I blinked a few times as Haruhi waved her hand in front of me a few times. "W...what? Oh, sorry! I zoned out completely for a second!" I felt someone bump their shoulder into me as they walked past, making me lose my footing. I watched as one of the girls from the group that had been staring at me was sniggering, and I knew at that instance it was her.

Haruhi held out her hand and helped me up. "Haruhi? Can I ask you something?" I assked slowly. She looked at him with a confused expression. "Yeah, go ahead?" "Well, please don't get offended if I'm wrong, but are you a girl?" I saw her smile at me, and she broke into a laugh. "Well at least I know you'll be easy to get along with, you seem ten times more intelligent that most of the people here. Of course I'm a girl, but I have to work at the host club, to pay off a debt for breaking a vase... they were the ones that made everyone think I'm a boy, hence the reason I'm wearing this uniform." I nodded slowly. just as we were about to continue our tour, a bell rang. Haruhi began to make her way to the classrooms. "Come on, don't want to be late on your first day do you?" I beamed at her happily and started to follow her, she seemed like the one to trust.

As the home bell rang, I quickly gathered all my stuff and darted for the door. So far my first day seemed to be going all right. I had made sure to keep away from as many girls as possible, having lunch in the classroom with Haruhi. But every corner I seemed to turn around the school had an even bigger group of sniggering girls, who were glaring at me. My head was telling me to tell my parents, well my adoptive guardians, but the other part of me was telling me they would just pay the school to keep quiet about it. I was shoving my books in my satchel as I power walked down the stairs, and I tripped up, again. This time, being one of the most clumsy people on the earth, I fell onto a boy with bright auburn hair. I was waiting for the thud that usually occurred when I hit the ground after I fell, but it never happened. That's when I realized he had caught me.

"Miss Sakura." he said, his voice full of surprise. "You ok?" "I'm fine... I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I want to get away from this school as quick as I can before..." I began, but was cut off by a group of girls approaching us. "Hikaru, Kaoru! I see you've met our friend, Emi. As she was saying, she needs to come with us, we've got a shopping trip planned." giggled one of the girls before they began dragging me off. I looked at the twins with pleading eyes, but they couldn't see my through the huge crowd of girls. As soon as we were far away enough for anyone to hear me, they dropped me on the floor. One of the girls grabbed my bag. "HEY! THAT'S..." I yelled, but was cut off mid sentence. "You think you can just come into this school and flirt with all the guys? To act like one of us? You're such a filthy commoner, you don't deserve to be here." said one of their girls, who appeared to be their leader. I opened my mouth to say something, but before and words came out, she slapped me. The cracking sound of her hand coming into contact with my cheek echoed through the whole school. I could feel my cheek beginning to swell. The girl that had taken my bag away from me began to open it, and two pictures that had just fallen out floated to the floor. They were the pictures of my parents. The group of girls snickered at the photos, their leader picking them up off the ground. "Aww, this your mommy and daddy? I bet they're rotting in hell, like all commoners. Where they all belong." I slowly got to my feet, and I snatched the photos from her hand. "You have no right to speak of my parents with such filthy language." I glared at her. I ripped my satchel out of one of the girls hands, took one last look at them, and sprinted away, not knowing where I was going, except for the fact I wanted to be as far away from them as possible.

Tears were pouring from my eyes, but I kept racing through the school as fast as I could. That's when I came across a girls' bathroom. I opened the door slowly, and walked up to the mirror. My face was red and blotchy, which I guessed was from crying. Lucky this is waterproof mascara, otherwise I would have raccoon eyes... I thought, and gave the slightest laugh. I turned on the tap in the sink, and splashed some water on my face. "I don't belong here. How could I ever think I belonged here from the start. I am an even bigger piece of filth to them than Haruhi..." I told myself. I was trying to hold back the tears that began welling up behind my eyes, but it was no use. I fell to my knees, curling up into a little ball. My body had become numb, and my eyelids began to flutter closed. Before I had even realized, the blackness and emptiness of sleep crept its way up on me.

I was woken by the feeling of someone gently squeezing my shoulder, fluttering my eyes open. "Sakura, wake up. You can't exactly sleep in the girls bathroom." the voice laughed. I turned around to see who it was, realizing it was the boy from earlier. I rubbed my eyes, becoming aware again of the fact that I had been crying. I shrugged the boy's hand off of my shoulder. "Please, just leave me alone... I don't want anyone to see me like this." I said quietly, picking up my satchel and heading for the door, when suddenly I felt a hand tugging me back. "Rough first day?" he said, an innocent yet questioning smile plastered across his face. "Well, I guess if you count being interrogated by a group of obsessed girls then yes, it has been..." I sighed softly. I turned back around to face the auburn haired boy. "I'm Emi, Emi Sakura." I smiled weakly. The boy chuckled slightly. "I know who you are. You're the talk of the school. But I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." He held out his hand for me, making me smile. I slipped my hand into his and he helped me up. "Let me walk you home. Your house is only down the street right? The Sakura residence?" I gave him a small nod. "Oh, but first we have to stop at the Host Club. Can't leave Hikaru behind, he'd be furious."

"Kaoru! Where have you been!" Hikaru exclaimed, leaping up out of his chair and racing over to Kaoru, embracing him in a tight hug. "I was only going to the bathroom, I'm sorry I made you worry so much." Kaoru said shyly. "Don't ever do that to me again! Do you hear me? You know I could never live a day without you!" I watched from the door as the two boys encountered each other, and shook my head. I jumped at the sound of girls screaming. "WHAT REFRESHING BROTHERLY LOVE!" they cried, acting like fangirling manga girls. I was trying to suppress my laughter, but it was just too funny of a moment not to laugh. It started out as a slight giggle, but burst into a howl of laughter, making me gasp for air. All the girls stared at me strangely, and I stopped immediately. I could have sworn that the girls looked like they wanted to slap me in the face, but a very handsome blonde boy saved my butt. I stepped out of the way as the girls slowly piled out of the room. I tried to meet eyes with the boy who had helped me out of this mess, but he was already off talking to another boy with silky black hair and glasses. I turned around, ready to head off, when I felt a group of eyes on my back. Turning around, I noticed that the group of boys known as the 'host club' were staring at me. My eyes directly turned to the twins, who were staring at me intently. It felt like they knew something I didn't, but I decided I wouldn't ask.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" I whispered quietly. They looked at me quizzically. "Yes?" they both chorused. I smiled, and embraced them both in a hug. "Thank you, for walking me home..." They both laughed. This moment was something I could want to keep replaying forever, but there was something they were hiding from me and I could tell, it was nothing small either. I just can't put my finger on it. I thought to myself as I waved them goodbye, watching them disappear down the street.


End file.
